


Among Us, There's no Hope

by bladedCrow, timaeusAltered (bladedCrow)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IN SPACE!, Interspecies Romance, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Memory Loss, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Someone is gonna die, Space Stations, Tags May Change, The crew mates have names that aren't colours, imposter is hidden, there are two imposters among us, they're space themed though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/bladedCrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/timaeusAltered
Summary: 12 crew mates took a trip on a ship known as the Skeld to explore the galaxy and it's inhabitants.One day after an exploration, they wake up with no memory of one another. Red seems to only know one thing,there is something among them.
Relationships: Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Orange: Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desnoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desnoodle/gifts).



The lights slowly came on, as I blinked awake my crewmates beside me were laying in a circle. Wait, what are these guy’s names again? 

I look down at my orange gloves, I can’t seem to remember, these are my crewmates, I've been working with these people for months.

“There’s something among us.” Red stood up, his legs shaking as if he hadn't used them in weeks. 

White started to get up and fell down on top of Black. His little halo followed his head. There’s something on my head, I reach up and gently held a birds nest in my hands two round orange eggs sit innocently within the twigs. 

Green sat up shaking his head a bit, “Why the hell is my head hurting so much?” his voice was wavering. The random roll of toilet paper seemed to be firmly affixed to his head.

Pink just rolled over and groaned, smacking Cyan in the visor with her glove. “Aye, watch where you’re putting your hands you’re gonna smudge my vision up,” Cyan grumbled and kicked her away. 

“What in tarnation?” I looked over at Brown, who was being helped up by Lime. Brown’s helmet looked a little cracked, or at least the paint’s chipped. 

Red sauntered over to me and held out his hand, “come on, we all need to get up.” I took it and finally stood on my own shaking legs. 

“Does anyone know what happened?” My voice cracked as I used it, my throats dry. Red only shrugs and responds.

“I remember being attacked, I don’t think whatever did so left the ship.” now that I’m closer to him I can finally tell how muffled his voice sounds. 

Black and White started to get onto their own feet, I notice the former of the two moving his hands a lot, it’s probably sign langue I was supposed to be taught that in cadet’s school but that never happened, White seems to understand. “Bode was attacked as well, form what he says.” 

Black turned to white seemingly confused, he moved his hands some more and White just laughed, “Why wouldn’t I know your name you were my bunkmate back in the academy?” 

Yellow finally rolled over and essentially spoke what everyone was thinking, “I have no idea what the hell your guy’s names are.” Blue kinda reached over and dragged Purple in and hugged them like a teddy bear, muttering something about wanting more sleep. 

“Say what?” White was shocked. “Do you guys even know your own names?” His hands were at his temples.

“Rigel.” My head turns towards Red, “What? I know it’s a star, but that’s my name.” he deadpanned 

I raise my hands, “Hey, I can’t judge man my name is Orpheus.” my tone was defensive, though that’s kinda funny we’re both named after stars. 

White chimed in “I’m Wolf!” his tone is sickeningly sweet. Something suspicious about him. “And this is Bode!” he motioned to Black who nodded. 

“I’m Galileo, and over there is my brother Lykaon.” Green pointed at himself then to Lime. 

Cyan spoke up her voice was loud and clear, and god do my ears hurt. “I’m Cyrus! And that’s my buddy Pallas.” She points to Pink. who waves and says.

“Over there is Pavo, she’s my best friend, though didn’t you and Rigel know eachother already Orpheus?” She questions us. 

Shaking my head i state “I don’t remember Rigel form anywhere. Nor any of you guys other then the fact that we all work here.” 

Blue spoke up, “I’m Badar, and Yellow over there’s name is Yukio, i only remeber that because of how it beverages form the theme i remember with our names.”

“What?” Rigel questioned, though he’s right what theme is our names? I mean me and Rigel are stars is it space? If so that’s ironic. 

Badar shrugged and simply spoke “What, it’s true.” 

Everyone slowly rose to their feet, glancing around at one another, we all know that there is something here, or at least i know, i trust Rigel on this. But who knows what can truly be…

Among Us.


	2. Regil: Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to take Orpheus with you to check out any damages to the Skeld, is where you learn a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm giving this a chapter before the Ploy DaveJohn fic, I know shame on me. I have writer's block on that.

Orpheus looked like his head was on a swivel as he walked around the humming reactor core, I was trailing behind him since, well I mean the guy’s paranoid. 

The other’s went to investigate different parts of the ship, “Hey, Regil…” I turned over to him taking his helmet off, silverish hair tumbling out of it, as his brunt orange eyes met my shield eyes, wisps of steam coming off of him like he just took a hot shower. 

“Should you really be taking your helmet off?” I side-eye him, he kinda rubbed the helmet with his fingers. A small glimmer of metal caught my sight it seemed to be following Orpheus’s head. I reached and grabbed it Orpheus reacted almost instantly.

“Regil for the love of fuck let go of my antenna that hurts!” He scowled swatting at my hand, his voice sounded staticy like a tv that wasn’t tuned- “REGIL LET GO” his foot made contact with my knee causing my balance to be knocked off and me to clash onto the floor. 

My chest hurt and my breath escaped me, the metal of the floor was cold there. Static and white noise flew through the air, every time Orpheus opened his mouth, as he was adjusting his… antenna? Why the hell does he have one of those? When my lungs finally decided to start functioning I was finally able to croak out. “Why.. do you have an antenna in the first place?”

He opened his mouth, with only static and garbled words. He was pulling the thing in 8 different directions trying to get it to work properly, he bent it two times before his voice rendered in “I’m an android you idiot, I was trying to tell you that I was detecting a radio signal from earth.” he was tilting his head now trying to pick up the signal. “But since you bent my antenna I can’t seem to pick it up.” He seemed disgruntled.

Now I felt guilty as sin. Not only did I apparently hurt him, but I probably interrupted a signal that was for us, but questions have to be asked. “Why are you an android?” 

“Because I was never held much as a child, What do you think? I know I’m here because I can analyze things that aren’t organic to earth’s databases.” that sounded nothing like Orpheus. I think I should stop asking.

I gently reach out and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, he smiled. “Glad we have that cleared up Rigel but we should probably check back in with the others, also let’s keep my antenna between you and me.” 

Now that’s suspicious of him. Shouldn’t the rest of the crew know he’s not human? Why did he only reveal this to me? Does he know something I don’t? No, I shouldn’t be doubting him, he trusted me with this information I should trust him not to reveal my own secrets if I don’t show his. 

====================================================================

We walk back to the cafeteria, we seem to be the last group there, though someone’s not present. Pallas makes note of this. “Where’s brown?” 

“I haven’t a clue me and Bode haven’t seen him and we were up in navigation.” Wolf shrugged and smiled, Bode nodded in agreement. 

Cyrus exchanged glances with Pallas and Pavo. “we were in Weapons I think Brown, went with Badar and Yukio.” 

Badar and Yukio looked at one another, then to behind them. “We thought he was with us. In electrical.” 

Lykaon and Galileo were confused by this matter, “well he didn’t wander out of that room, we would’ve seen him since we were in the lower engine.” Lykaon spoke, with a hint of a southern twang. 

“Doesn’t that mean we should look for him?” Orpheus suggested while adjusting his helmet I wonder how comfortable that thing is for his antenna. The others seem to murmur for a bit, seeming to not want to look since he’s most likely fine. “Guys he’s our crewmate we need to look for him.”

They seemed to ignore his pleads, he looked to me to try and get some help. I hear a beeping noise coming from him. Is that like a distress thing? Anyway “Guys Orpheus is correct we need to look for him.” 

“He’s probably just sleeping, he’ll show up eventually” Badar waved dismissively.

Anger started to well up within me, and this odd… hunger. “ We should make sure he’s alright, what if he fell into a ventilation shaft.” my words felt growled, but I think I got my point across. 

“Why are you being so aggressive Regil?” Galileo questioned, that's when Orpheus came in handly.

“Why are you questioning his aggression while Badar is dismissing his concern.” His factual tone sounded robotic, well I’m guessing that’s how it’s supposed to be. “If anything why is Badar not concerned for Brown’s safety?”

Badar took a step back at the accusation that was turned onto him. I could see him swallow as he finally admitted, “Fine, we’ll go looking for him.”

Orpheus looked at me, I can see him smiling through his helmet, “then come on you guys said he went to electrical”

He took my hand and started dragging me out the cafe door, and for a robot, he’s not as strong as I thought he’d be. Tossing a glance back, the others seem to be following, some more relevant than others. 

The sound of boots against metal echoed throughout the halls of the Skeld, it’s kind of annoying even as we pass through the floating supply creates in storage and through the halls, Orpheus was pretty quick though I can tell he was trying to stay with the rest of the group with kinda using my hand like a leash for himself. 

The electric humming of the room filled my ears, but there was this scent of death. It smells… delicious the scent of fresh meat ready to be eaten. Turning the final corner, we found brown.

“Wh-what..?” Orpheus’s voice quavered in fear, as his… sensors? Pick up the scene, Brown's visor was violently torn away from his head, his face was crimson and white, none of his face remained, a dark chocolate eye was staring form the corner, his arm was hanging by a tendon, teeth marks were covering his body, chunks of flesh and bone were missing. 

A shriek broke through the noise in my head, “WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!” Wolf sobbed, hiding behind Bode. 

Badar was in a state of disbelief “He… he was alive, how, when…” 

A memory tugged form the back of my mind, of gleaming white fangs and sharpened claws ready to tear and consume. The drooling and the growling of a malformed creature. 

“It was that thing. It has to be. The thing that attacked me.” I stumbled on my words in a desperate attempt to explain.   
Orpheus’s grip on my hand tightened, he was not cool with this, steam seemed to be filling up his visor, obscuring his vision as he tried to breathe. 

Wait was that the reason why he took his hamlet off earlier? Crap. “I… I think I’m going to go take Orpheus to get some air.” 

“Dude, you said you know the guy who killed him tell us before you go!” Lykaon tried to stop me but I pushed through him, I could hear static. As soon as I pull Orpheus through the door it shut behind us. 

He raced to rip off his helmet steam pouring out of it, the whites of his eyes were flicking red with error warnings. “Th-thanks my systems were starting to overheat…” 

Every time he exhaled there was less steam with his breaths. “How does your heating system even work? It seems pretty impractical.” the question left me before I could think.

“I was analyzing too many details, my processors probably would’ve overheated and overloaded if you didn’t pull me out when you did.” his breathing returned to normal no steam to be seen. 

There was banging on the door, but it didn’t open. That’s odd, normally they open with movement. “You should probably put your helmet back on.” I gently pat him, doing my best to avoid the antenna. 

The silver-haired android nodded and giggled at the contact. He slips the helmet back on, being careful of his antenna. “I know, I know, and thanks for shutting the door, by the way, they’re already paranoid over whatever killed brown we don’t need them to be scared of me.” 

“I didn’t shut the door Orpheus…” I responded with the truth. There was more banging as the lights started to flicker and dim. 

“The lights seem to be starting to lack power,” Orpheus stated as the lights went out and left us in pitch blackness. 

I was barely able to see Orpheus who was almost dead in front of me, voices and yelling came from the other side of the door. 

I fear what may come after they get out of that room.


	3. Galileo: Be the Detective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial, and a culprit, by the gods, if you wanted this you would've stayed in law school.

People were rushing to fix the lights as they went out, I decided to try to listen in on whatever the duo outside was talking about.

“... the Skeld is at 0%....”  
“...Picking up... signal… outnumbered by…”  
“...What damages… who killed…”  
“...I feel hungry… go..”

Footsteps, they were walking away, that’s suspicious. The lights began to start coming back online after some swearing and cursing from the others and the doors finally opened. 

Neither Regil nor Orpheus were there. 

“Yo, where the hell did the star duo go?” Lykaon announced fiddling with the horns of his helmet. “Maybe ones luring the other to their death?”

Shaking my head I look over to him, “No, why would either of them kill their alibi while we’re investigating brown’s murder.” 

“That makes sense, but how do we know they’re not covering for each other?” Cyrus spoke up with her thoughts. 

She did make a valid point, they could be covering for each other, though wait a second. “We should return to the cafe and call a meeting, we’ll let them explain themselves along with Badar and Yukio, Regil seems to be familiar with this being form what he spoke before he yanked poor Orpheus out of the room” I run through the process of how we are to do these proceedings to make sure that everyone currently around isn’t going to object. 

I could feel Badar’s icy glare as Wolf tried to quiet his obscene and frequent sobbing fits, Bode was doing his best to try and comfort, Lykaon seemed to be joining in on it. 

“Then we should head to the cafe, there’s a killer in our midst and we’re just standing here,” Pallas spoke up pulling Pavo to her feet. 

I nod, we need to figure this out. 

I motioned for people to start leaving, Pallas dragged Pavo and Cyrus out with her, Next was Lykaon Bode and Wolf the latter most seemed to be pushing the other two to go faster. Yukio and Badar left before me, I can tell they’re gonna be the most on guard about this trail. 

I’m actually now realizing, mom was right. I should’ve stayed in law school. 

Pushing floating creates aside on our way back to the cafe we were greeted to the sight of Rigel and Orpheus sitting at a table and eating well Rigel was, Orpheus seemed just to be silently sitting and talking to himself about something.

“Oi! You bastards ditched us in electrical, what the bloody hell were you two thinking?!” Badar was obviously less than amused at them. 

Regil looked over at us, his ebony hair falling into his tangerine left eye, while his crimson right one continued to stare right at us. He just dismissed Badar by looking back to Orpheus who continued to ramble on… aliens? That’s an odd topic to kinda ramble about.

“Alright, now that all the living are accounted for… It’s time we investigate what has happened to our crewmate Brown.” Now, this got the duo to look over at us, “Regil you said that you know the creature that might have caused this?” 

“Yes, they’re known as Imposters, they can take the shape of people that they have killed and they take on the memories of them,” Regil explained, his voice seemed horse as he took a sip of… is he seriously drinking apple juice? “They feed on meat and flesh, they also feed on memories. Though you could’ve probably seen the former form Brown’s body” 

Bode motioned his hands and Wolf translated “That would explain why some of us barely remember anything.” 

“Wait so you’re saying that one of us could be an alien?” Lykaon glanced around taking a set back from everyone. 

Regil nodded, as Orpheus seemed to snap out of his whispering rambles, “Oh, you guys are back.” 

“Did you seriously not listen to anything that was spoken about at all Orange,” Badar growled, I can see him glaring at the silver-haired male through his visor. 

Yukio stood by Badar’s side, “Ya why is it that you were spacing out when one of the crew is dead and there’s an alien on the loose.” He took a step towards him. 

“Why are you accusing Orpheus when you and Badar were the last people to see Brown.” Regil snapped at them, standing up. 

Orpheus nodded, “ We were in the reactor which is nowhere near electrical.” He pulled Regil back down into his seat. "If you’re going to be accusing people who were in the room, you’d be looking at Galileo and Lykaon, they were in the lower engine which is only a short walk away from where Brown has died.”

“What?!” Lykaon took a step back running into Bode, who patted his head. “No, we didn’t leave until Galileo saw Yukio and Badar leave, I didn’t see Brown…”

I nodded, “We waited a couple of seconds before we followed them but we didn’t see him.” 

“Well, who left the room last?” Pallas asked, adjusting her pink glove “Since by default that should be our killer.” 

“Ya, so out of Badar and Yukio one of them must’ve done it.” Cryus agreed, with her point. 

Regil nodded, and looked towards me, “since you and Lykaon saw them leave who left last?”

“Yukio, I saw Yukio leave last.” Lykaon pointed at the yellow suited boy.

Yukio growled and shouted, “Badar left last I was in front of them!”

Badar pushed him away, “You filthy little liar! You bastard, you were supposed to watch my back and you go and try to stab me in the back?” 

“Badar… I’m sorry I have to tell the truth. I did leave that room first, you were behind me!” Yukio shouted back at them. “Please you all have to believe me.

Something caught my eye during the argument, Orpheus visor was fogged up with something. He seemed to be unable to breathe, but he seemed to be fine. “Guys-”

“Galileo come on please you have to, believe me, I saw you and Lykaon I came out of that room first!” I shake my head I… I can’t seem to remember who left that room first. 

“No, I don't remember, I'm sorry Yukio but by the evidence given you are Brown’s killer.” 

Everyone exchanged glances. Pavo nodded, “then we should get rid of them. They should die as revenge for Brown.”

“ Wh-what? Y-you’re just going to kill me over an assumption?” He breathed as he looked around for a place to hide. 

Too bad there was no place for him to hide just as how Brown had no place to hide.


End file.
